A Disquieting Situation
by Nosferatu523
Summary: SEQUEL TO AN UNRULY EXAM. Giving a torturing hell of a blow job to his lover under his desk while in a meeting with his boss seemed like a great thing to do, until it came back and bit him in the ass. Ichigo should really stop teasing Grimmjow. SMUT/AU


**I´m back!**

**Sequel to ´An Unruly Exam´; sorry for the delay.**

**Review please...they make me happy :D and a happy me is a writing me!**

* * *

_**Warnings:**_** This story contains YAOI (boy on boy) don´t like don´t read, sexual content that should not be read by minors, but who gives a fuck these days? Hell I´m still minor and I write smut, so kids just don´t freak out...xDD, slight OOC´ness, and orthographic errors, so don´t complain you have been warned.**

* * *

"**Thoughts"** – Shiro talking.

"_Thoughts."_ – Ichigo talking to Shiro…in his head.

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, if it belonged to me Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez.**

* * *

**Disquiet: **lack of peace: a feeling of anxiety or uneasiness.

* * *

**A Disquieting Situation**

By

Nosferatu523

* * *

"Yes I´ll be there right away." Grimmjow´s voice was heard before he snapped his cell phone shut.

Ichigo sighed, rolling onto his side elbow popped on the bed, leaning his head on his hand.

"Another emergency?" The dreaded question came, bored expression on his face. Inside he really was annoyed, but wouldn´t let it show; it was Grimmjow´s work after all.

The blue eyed man growled in frustration, he was about to have one hell of a fuck and the damn call ruined it, and it wasn´t the first time either; damn him for being one of the best medics there is.

"Yeah." He managed to rasp. "I´m just gonna take a quick shower and leave." He pointed at the obvious bulge in his boxers.

Ichigo was about to ask `Want me to take care of it? ´ But he knew that would lead to something more compromising and Grimmjow didn´t have the time, so he opted for an "Oh, ok hurry up, you don´t wanna be late."

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill." Grimmjow muttered as he turned on the shower and stepped inside, not bothering to check if the water was warm enough, he really needed to get rid of his hard on which was starting to ache.

Hearing the water running in the shower Ichigo groaned, how he wished he could just step inside the little cubicle and have his way with Grimm, but alas life was a bitch and Kami seemed to hate him, so he would have yet another night without hard-rough-all night-hot-steamy-sex with his teal haired lover.

Feeling slightly annoyed at Grimmjow´s job, he slumped onto the bed, pulled the cover´s over his lean frame and proceeded to try to get some sleep.

* * *

Tangled in the bed sheets is exactly how Grimmjow found his berry, and oh my, was he looking absolutely _de-li-ci-ous_. He gulped at the sight of Ichigo´s shirt…more specifically _his _shirt riding a little up berry´s navel showing a light trail of fine orange hairs a nice cute looking bellybutton and the waistband of tight black boxers that were just screaming to be taken of the orange haired man.

Turning around and finding his clothes, he put them on rapidly, grabbed his keys, cell phone and wallet before leaving the room without sparing another glance at the sleeping boy on his bed. He didn´t want to be tempted more than he already was.

Passing his palm over his face, he reached inside his pants and took out his cigarettes, lighting one, he reached his car and got in. Turning on the stereo letting the loud music fill his ears, he slid the window down and let out a puff of smoke, as he turned on the motor and proceeded to drive straight to the hospital.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Dr. Jaegerjaquez! Thank Kami you´re finally here." His right hand nurse yelled as he stepped inside the hospital, he hadn´t even finished pulling on his lab coat when the long green haired nurse came calling for his help.

"What´s wrong Nell?" He muttered.

Nelliel looked at the floor, at times like these she didn´t like seeing Grimmjow in the eye the man could read her so easily and would tell she was distressed, driving her thoughts ways she proceeded to tell him everything as `smoothly´ as possible and hope hell wouldn´t break loose.

"There were three horrible accidents…well two accidents and one…um…rape incident…" She trailed off not wanting to mention more.

Grimmjow lifted a fine blue brow, two accidents and rape, this was something that didn´t happen every day and certainly not at the same time. Knowing there was more he pressed matters further

"Nelliel spit it." He commanded, knowing she was hiding something.

Said girl just winced and looked at the floor again before taking a deep breath and answering.

"The boy´s name is Akemi…he was raped by his older step brother, his father found them and cracked, tried to kill his stepson, the boy managed to escape, took his motorbike and rode off…but the father didn´t stop there he chased after him by car…both were going at high speed…there was a Trailer coming, they didn´t see…crashed…the boy flew and was found half dead…a spike crossed his stomach…the father was crushed in his car and nearly got squeezed to death…has his right hip, left leg, broken and his right hand was totally crushed…and the trailer driver went flying out the front window with the impact of the crash…he´s in a coma." Nelliel finished, looking up to see Grimmjow´s reaction.

His eyes flashed as he processed the information that was given to him. He was quite for a moment.

"What about the boy…Akemi?" He quietly asked after a few seconds.

The violet eyed girl flinched, she knew that tone, he was fucking pissed and she was sure that if the boy´s step brother didn´t have a tree branch sticking through his stomach and was half dead, Grimmjow would probably kill the bastard.

"Um, he´s stable…"

"But?" He pondered.

"He´s in shock, he has horrible injuries, bite marks, nail marks, bruises, internal tearing…you know, we already healed the worst of them though…and above all the shock of having both his father and step brother A.K.A rapist in this very hospital half dead…he´s not speaking, not paying attention to anybody…actually he´s just staring off into space."

Grimmjow sighed taking in all the information; yup he definitely will be having a hell of long night.

"Keep an eye on the boy, any change in his behavior come and tell me." He grabbed the charts that were in Nell´s arms, taking a quick look he quickly made his way to the young man who still had the fucking tree branch in his guts, the green haired girl at his heels.

Arriving at the operating room he scrubbed up, put on his surgical mask and white latex gloves, sighing he silently prayed that he would be able to save this life, even if he didn´t deserve to live in his opinion.

Taking a deep breath he made his way into the surgery room.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Grimmjow rolled his shoulder´s to relieve himself from the stress and tension within him, it was nearly six a.m. he spent a total of three hours taking the tree branch out of the rapist; after that he went over to the homicidal father who was in the middle of surgery and he was given the task to reconstruct his destroyed and almost inexistent hand, this had taken him almost four hours to complete; and when he thought he was about to have a good and well deserved break he was called because the trailer driver was asphyxiating, he had to perform a emergency Intubation and the patient nearly died, but thanks to his experience and greatness as a medic and the wonderful team he had, it was all well done.

Resuming everything he had gotten home yesterday at six p.m. after a long day of work, had eaten dinner and was about to have great wonderful rough sex with his berry when he had left….it was eight o´clock.

Groaning he took of his gloves and scrubs and put on his robe, and made his way to the cafeteria…Kami knows how much he needed the lifesaver that was caffeine right now.

He savored the bitter taste in his mouth as he took a sip of his hot black coffee. Making his way outside he checked his watch and saw that he had enough time to smoke a cigarette before going to check on his youngest patient Akemi.

* * *

_`Ring…Ring….Ring´_

Ichigo groaned s he heard the telephone ring, lifting his head a little from his comfy pillow he stretched his arm to the phone that was on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Hello." Came his weary voice filled with sleep.

"Ohayo Itsygo, gomene for waking you up but, I was wondering if you could bring Grimmy a change of clothes, he seems to have forgotten them." Nell´s cheery voice was heard.

"Yo Nell…how many times have I told you it´s Ichigo not Itsygo…" He heard a huff of indignation from the other side of the phone at his nickname rant for the petite nurse. "… Nah don´t worry Nell; was about time I got up anyways, clothes…yup I´ll take them in a while and I´ll even take you a Strawberry Oreo Frappe." He smiled as he heard he shriek on the other side of the line.

"Thank you! Do you know how much I adore you, you Ichiberry?!" She enthusiastically yelled. Said strawberry rolled his eyes at the comment, not even bothering to correct her.

"I know I´m irresistible Nell…" He joked. "…I´ll be there in a while I´ll just get some breakfast and a quick shower, see you in a few."

"See you, take care Itsygo!"

Hearing the line go dead, he quietly placed the phone on the nightstand and proceeded to stretch before getting out of bed. Lazily strolling to the kitchen he opened the fridge and got out some ham and eggs, muttering something about Grimmjow eating all the bacon.

He silently cooked his meal that consisted in a cup of coffee to wake him up, scrambled eggs with ham, and two slices of toasted bread. Ate rapidly and washed his dishes before making his way to the bathroom to take a hot quick shower.

Having showered in less than ten minutes, Ichigo strolled into the bedroom and looked for clean clothes, he settled for a white button up shirt and tight denim blue jeans that rid low on his hips, checking himself in the mirror he saw that he was presentable enough and smirked Grimmjow was going to flip when he saw him, the jeans really hugged his ass and made it even more desirable.

Grabbing the bag with Grimmjow´s already packed clothes, he put on his shoes and made his way to the hospital, wondering what his bastard of a boyfriend was doing now.

Oh if he only knew his lover was going crazy with stress in his office.

* * *

To say Grimmjow was stressed was beyond statement, he was fucking stressed, pissed _and_ tired; he had just finished checking on Akemi and left the boy´s room in a hurry. He sighed remembering how troublesome the kid had been, but not troublesome enough.

The kid was obviously with trauma and wouldn´t utter a single word. After a few minutes he was pissed, patience wasn´t one of his strong points so Grimmjow being the sly feline man he was, quickly made the boy anger with a simple "You know…it could have been worse." Add a casual shrug to that and BOOM the kid´s eyes instantly popped out and he started yelling at him in a tantrum of hate, screams, tears; Akemi had successfully told him everything he was feeling. After his emotional breakdown the boy had just stared at Grimmjow and muttered a quiet "Than You.", staring at the window, Grimmjow nodded his head in understanding and had turned and left the room, leaving his observation board with Nelliel so she could give it to the boys Psychologist, when they assigned him one.

Grimmjow sighed for the up tenth time that day relaxing a bit in his office as he sat in his leather chair bringing his elbows to rest on the giant oak desk as he rubbed his temples with his strong hands. He had one hell of a headache coming, he could feel it. Muttering obscenities he opened one of his desks drawers and took out a couple of aspirins, he plopped two in his mouth and swallowed, he didn´t even have the will to get up and cross his office for water.

The thought of a nice long nap in his couch that was just a couple of meters away that just seemed to scream `Come and sleep on me Grimmjow, you know you want to.´ was instantly crushed when a slightly hasty looking Nelliel blasted into his office, literally speaking and left him a stack full of papers for him to read and sign.

Glaring at the pile of evil little white paper´s he cursed the trees, people and the Chinese, yes, fucking Chinese people who created paper.

Muttering more obscenities and his headache finally appearing he put on his glasses and started reading.

* * *

"Oii ya big crybaby!" Ichigo called as the nurse swept by him.

Hearing the so hateful nickname said nurse turned around, "Ah Ichigo, glad you´re here Dr. Jaegerjaquez is in his office signing paperwork." The ever professional nurse smirked up at him.

Ichigo mentally cringed, he knew how much Grimmjow hated paperwork, it got him all stressed up.

"Ok, I´ll go and see him then…I almost forgot here´s your Frappe." He said handing her a paper bag.

Nelliel´s beautiful hazel gray eyes lit up as she took the paper bag from Ichigo. "Kami you are a life saver Strawberry, after I drink this I´ll have enough energy to finish my shift."

Ichigo just shook his head at the sweet girls' antics.

"Now go and see the Doc, before he tears apart his office in frustration."

"Yeah I will, see ya later Nell."

"See ya Ichi…have fun." She added with a wink eyes twinkling in mischief.

Ichigo´s laughter could be heard as he turned the hallway.

* * *

Glaring at the large pile of paperwork, that´s how Ichigo found his lover…glaring at fucking _paper_.

"Hey Grimm…" He started tentatively.

Grimmjow´s head immediately turned to Ichigo as he heard his berry´s unmistakable sweet voice. "Ichi what are you doing here?"

"Nell called me, here´s your change of clothes."

Grimmjow lifted a fine teal brow…clothes?

What the fuck?

He hadn´t told anybody he needed clothes…had he? Then there must have been someone who made it all up…Nelliel. Damn he should fire the little hellion, but then who would help him out, Nell was the only one he trusted enough to take care of his appointments and shit for him, plus she had an attitude that could give him a run for his money.

Ichigo mean while stared at Grimmjow, who seemed to be off thinking about who knows what. Taking a good look at him, he saw that the teal haired man was slightly pale, azure hair tousled, had darks rings around his gorgeous blue eyes and had a really tense posture. He was so fucking tense that he couldn´t even relax while he sat.

"Grimm, when was the last time you actually slept eight hours straight?"

Said teal haired man, looked over at Ichigo and sighed. "Ichi babe, I´m a medic, you know how this shit works, if I get called at the crack of dawn I come at the crack of dawn…and to answer your question, it´s been a long time since I slept eight hours straight."

Shaking his head, Ichigo left the bag with Grimmjow´s clothes on the desk while he walked behind the teal haired medic laying his hands on the man´s really tense shoulders.

Grimmjow looked at him curious to what his berry would do, and he couldn´t help but let out a sigh of relief as he felt Ichigo´s hands move and started massaging his shoulder blades.

"God Ichi, yeah right there…Fuck, that feels so good."

Ichigo merely smiled, it was about time Grimmjow received some attention for himself and relieved some stress. Adding a little more pressure he was rewarded with a long groan from the older male.

Fuck, Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn´t getting a little exited as he heard those sexy groans coming from Grimmjow´s mouth, just the sound made a shiver go up his spine and heat pool in his stomach.

"Fuck Ichi, that just feels so fucking fantastic." The teal haired man said between another groan, as he felt Ichigo´s hands undo all the knots in his strained muscles.

It only took him another couple of minutes to undo all of Grimmjow knots, and the bluenet couldn´t be more grateful.

"There, you feel any better?"

"Fuck yeah, shit if I knew you could do that I woulda´ told you to do this crap ages ago."

Letting out a little laugh, Ichigo turned Grimmjow chair towards him, silently thanking the person who decorated his office for buying a rolling chair, he slowly traced Grimmjow´s lips with the tip of his index finger, softly ghosting through them. Without any warning Ichigo was pulled on the azure eyed man´s lap and was being kissed profoundly, moving their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, the doctor´s tongue entwined with his berry´s, in a tantalizing waltz between the two wet muscles

Moaning into his mouth Ichigo brought his hand and linked it into Grimmjow´s soft silky blue locks, pulling slightly just to feel more of him pressed against his aching body.

Grinding his hips with the azure eyed doctor´s, Ichigo moaned into his ear sensually as he bit his lobe and passed his tongue over it in an erotic display. Not wasting time and never being a patient one Grimmjow passed his large but surprisingly soft hands over Ichigo´s hard and well formed torso loving the way the teen´s muscles strained every time he passed his fingers over his stomach. Snaking a hand under the orange heads shirt he passed his fingers one by one up the boy´s torso, teasing him slightly he passed his thumb over a sensitive nipple admiring how it immediately hardened under his touch, grinning like a madman he did the same with its twin tweaking it slightly enjoying the little mewl Ichigo let out as he felt a bolt of pleasure course though his body.

"Ahh, Grimm…more." Lifting a fine blue brow, said man´s smirk only grew wider; he would have his berry beg him for more…if he wanted to get laid. But knowing Ichigo, if he voiced his thoughts, the teen would scowl, bitch at him; manage to land a punch or tow al him then leave, and not let him have any for a long _long_ time…shuddering at the mere thought he kept up his ministrations, letting the hazel eyed boy melt under his touch.

Grabbing Ichigo´s chin with his fee hand he tilted his slightly red puffed lips and passed the tip of his tongue over them, slowly savoring the shiver that passed through his berry´s spine. Not quite kissing he pressed his lips to the younger males and bit his bottom lip, making his lover let out more of those sweet moans that were music to his ears.

Passing his tongue once again over his lover´s soft lips he finally kissed him, moving his lips with Ichigo´s at a slow graceful pace. Coaxing the aroused orange haired lip´s apart he slid his tongue across Ichigo´s perfect white teeth opening them and letting himself pass inside his wet cavern, swiftly stroking his palate in sync while he rubbed circles on the teen´s hipbones, occasionally letting his hand wander lower and pet his hardened member through his jeans.

Distracting his berry with his breathtaking kiss he slowly undid the first two buttons of his white shirt, passing the tips of his fingers on the new bits of tanned skin that let itself be seen, itching lower he undid another two buttons and passed a hand through a chiseled chest, two buttons less, a large hand on Ichigo´s stomach, tracing softly the outlines of his six pack, no more buttons…his shirt is thrown on the floor at their feet, hands placed possessively on his waist.

Grimmjow enjoys the feel of his berry´s slim waist on his hands, he itched to tell Ichigo that he had a waist many women would kill for (indirectly calling him one), but that would totally ruin the mood.

Breaking the kiss both men were breathless, without words; Grimmjow looking quite smug while Ichigo looked flustered a highly red tint adorning his cheeks, red puffy bitten lips and his scrunched up in a put like manner.

"That was wonderful." His voice was hoarse, Grimmjow noticed.

"Fuck yes!" Hands were just about to undo Ichigo´s fly when a hand came down and swatted the blunets limbs away.

Narrowing his eyes in a murdering way, he glanced at Ichigo, who now was moving away from his lap.

"The hell do ya think you´re going?" Reaching up to take the younger´s hand, he immediately was rewarded with a long straight tanned finger pointed at him and moving side to side. Mesmerized by Ichigo´s actions he didn´t fail to realize when he situated himself between the doctors legs and kneed before him.

"It´s my turn Grimm…" A coy smile. "…You need to unstress yourself and I´m here to help with that." His belt was being unbuckled his fly unzipped and in less than a second his weeping aching member was free from its confines.

Ichigo blew on the tip loving the way Grimmjow held back a groan, _`Payback is a bitch ne, Grimm?´_ he thought as he wiped the pearly drop of precum with his forefinger and sucked making sure to let his tongue come out and lick it completely.

Letting out a strangled growl Grimmjow was about to grab Ichigo and bend him over the table and fuck the living daylights out of him, and just as he reached for his smirking berry´s arm…

The door handle was turned.

Hazel and sapphire eyes widened. They hadn´t locked the door, someone was coming in.

Wanting to just tell the person to get the fuck away from his office, the blue haired doctor thought twice about it when he heard the voice of…

"Ah good morning Nell no, no I´m quite in a hurry, have a meeting with Jaegerjaquez, thank you…have a good day."

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit!

…

His boss.

His boss as in the man that pays him, as in the director of the hospital, as in his superior, as in a freaky tea loving man.

He was seriously fucked up.

"Ichi!" He hissed. "Get the fuck under the desk, _pronto_!"

Grabbing his shirt and sliding easily between Grimmjow´s legs the slender orange head situated himself comfortably under the giant oak desk, waiting for the man to come in.

* * *

The door handle opened just in time. Ichigo was safely situated under his desk while his boss had just entered his office and was making himself home going straight to get hot water and make himself some tea.

Glancing down Grimmjow´s eyes widened for a fraction of a second when he realized his cock was still outside his pants…rock hard.

Wanting nothing more than to just smack his head on his desk he pressed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose trying to stop the upcoming headache – so much for unstressing himself- .

His hand making its way to grab his cock and tug it inside his pants…

"Good Morning Grimmjow." Shit. Fuck. Shit.

Too late.

"Don´t see nothing good `bout it." He muttered under his breath.

Brown eyes stared hard at him. "Che, mornin´ Aizen-sama." The small forced greeting seemed to be enough for the man as he took a seat in front of Grimmjow´s desk.

Taking a small sip of his tea, Aizen set his tea cup on the desk before leaning back on his seat and crossing his legs, settling his linked hands on top of his knee.

"I heard you had quite a startle last night."

"Yeah almost lost a patient, but everything turned out fine…just the man in comma that´s…" Two strong hands started to make their way up his legs stopping at his thighs, softly kneading the flesh. A lone stray finger touched the tip of his cock in a teasingly manner before a warm slick tongue licked the side of his pulsing cock.

"…um…preoccupying me." He gulped, it took all his willpower not to grab Ichigo´s bright orange head and force him to deep throat him or better yet flip him on his desk and fuck him so hard he would be sore for months.

"Comma, yes I checked on the man earlier this morning. We still don´t know what induced it, tests should be out later." Aizen´s brown shrewd eyes looked directly at his and for a minute Grimmjow swore he knew that berry was under his desk giving him a blow job.

Ichigo´s hand was fondling his balls and scrotum in a way that just made him want to growl. He could feel the teen´s head bobbing up and down on his cock softly sucking his mushroom head, tongue slowly passing through his slit, before his hands replaced his mouth.

He closed his eyes for a moment to savior the feeling of those wicked fingers tangling themselves in his pubic hair, up and down his aching shaft and vice versa.

"Grimmjow!"

Son of a bitch. He forgot he was in a middle of a meeting and _Aizen _fucking Sama of all people was in front of him.

He cleared his throat hoping that his voice didn´t sound hoarse when he spoke.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"I was just asking you to tell me the full report of this morning; I personally want to involve myself in this terrible case."

Terrible his ass, Aizen just wanted the publicity to his precious Hueco Mundo hospital, as if they needed anymore promotional material; they were one of the best hospitals in Japan, and held the best medics in the whole country; the best ten medics each ranked by Aizen from 1 to 10 also known as the Espada´s, Grimmjow being himself the sixth the league. They also counted with excellent backup medics and nurses almost every one of the Espada´s had their personal share of medics in training and nurses who they worked well with and were named their fraction, working strictly under the Espada´s command.

No, Aizen wanted something else, he was sure of it; the man didn´t have the need to come down from his pretty little office to come and help the sick, it wasn´t in the cold bastards nature.

"I was called yesterday at eight o´clock and was told to come, that some big ass accident had happened, Ulquiorra nor Yammy could come; something about representing Hueco Mundo in a Conference in the States…" A hard suck on the tip of his cock, made him grip the edge of his desk _hard_, Ichigo was going to pay him big time after this. He could just imagine the boy´s face while he sucked him, the exact same way he sucked on a lollipop, the heat his body was feeling was too much, he needed release; a tug at his member made him jerk on his seat and Aizen raise a brown eyebrow at his behavior.

Awkwardly coughing he continued fingernails digging deeply in the wood to prevent himself from moaning out loud "…came here and Nell gave me a quick summary of the events…Fuck!" Ignoring the strange look on Aizen´s face he quickly tried to compose himself, berry was deep throating him putting his gag reflex on practice, he could feel the way his lips stopped at his base nose inhaling his scent and digging in his pubic hair sending shivers up his spine, cock bumping with his throat as he played with balls softly squeezing them with enough pressure to make him see stars.

"…Um…the man in the car, Akemi´s father was almost squashed managed to save him…" The pressure of the tight ball of heat on his stomach was too much, and Ichigo was using his teeth of all things while he continued to torture him. "…reconstructed his hand, was a success, the rapist pig…managed to remove the tree branch, he´s stable…." Berry was humming around his member.

"Shit." He murmured as he closed his eyes, knuckles turning white as he gripped even harder the wooden desk.

"Are you ok Jaegerjaquez? You're looking a little red on the face." He could clearly see and hear the mocking concern in Aizen´s eyes.

"Perfectly fine Aizen-sama." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

Ichigo who was thoroughly enjoying his little scheme thought it would only be fair to give his lover his well deserved release. Humming around his shaft one last time, he bobbed his head up and down using his tongue on his slit each time he reached his head, giving his ball one last squeeze he heard a low rumble on Grimmjow´s chest as he came hard and fast on his mouth, some dripping on the man´s pants.

Grimmjow let his head go back as he felt himself explode in his lover´s mouth, berry sucking every single drop of his cum, until he completely softened and was tucked safely inside his pants.

Regaining his breath he turned to see Aizen eyeing him with deep interest and amusement. Chocolate brown eyes smirking at him in a laughing manner.

"Well I see you handled the situation quite well Jaegerjaquez, just like I expected of you, good work…you look quite stressed I´m giving you the rest of the week off, Ulquiorra and Yammy return this evening they will be able to cover you."

Feeling eternal grateful towards the bastard for the first time, Grimmjow let himself sigh out loud and relax his shoulders, as he let go of his tight grip on the desk.

"Thank you Aizen-sama." This time his voice _was_ hoarse, fucking berry was going to pay.

Letting a small playful smile adorn his lips Aizen got up with his tea cup and made himself towards the door.

"You need it Jaegerjaquez, I know how you tend to get when your stressed, scare half the staff in the hospital with your temper…although I´ve seen quite a change these days…" He trailed of letting the teal haired man wonder what the hell he was talking about.

Opening the office door handle, Aizen turned towards Grimmjow smile still in place.

"Maybe I should let your strawberry here more often."

And with that he left the Sexta´s office, leaving a red faced Ichigo and Grimmjow howling with laughter.

"Ha, hear that berry? Your plan backfired, came and bit you straight in the ass." The teal haired man laughed as Ichigo rolled him away to get out from under the desk.

Glaring at his lover he huffed as he dusted his knees with the little dignity he had left, slid on his shirt, buttoned it and made his way to door.

"The fuck do ya think you´re going?" His lover´s gruff voice was filled with amusement.

"Home." He felt a sort of déjà-vu as he remembered he said the exact same things only a year ago when they had first met, the memory bringing a small smile to his lips.

"Che the fuck you are." His smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"My job here is done, I´ll see you home; after all you have the rest of the week off…be home by dinner or I won´t feed you."

Grabbing the door handle he was stopped by Grimmjow´s rock hard body pressing against his back and a rough hand over his.

"You´re not going anywhere berry." The whisper in his ear sent a jolt straight to his groin.

"Ya really thought after that little display in front of Aizen I would let you leave this place without my vengeance?" Ichigo gulped he was in deep shit right know.

"Um, Grimm we´re in the hospital right now…"

He ignored the comment and grinded his hips against Ichigo´s cloth covered ass.

Nipping at his ear lobe, "That´s never stopped us before has it?"

"Aghhh." He couldn´t help but moan as felt Grimmjow´s tongue sneak out and enter his ear.

"Grimm, Aizen could return." A large hand cupped his member through his pants, making his erection more prominent.

"He already knows you're here, and probably knows what we´re doing at this moment and truthfully I just don´t give a fuck."

Grabbing the teen´s hand, he pulled him from the door and brought him straight to his desk where his berry was bended in less than a minute.

Grabbing a handful of orange hair (careful not to really hurt him), he lifted his berry´s head in an odd angle towards him as he positioned himself on top of his lover.

"Shouldn´t have teased me ne, berry?" Crushing their lips together in a wild lust filled kiss; tongues, teeth and saliva everywhere while the two men lost themselves in a world of primal indulged instincts.

Grabbing the young teen´s shirt he ripped it letting buttons pop out flying in all directions through the office, letting the soft sun kissed skin for his sinful eyes to see he brought his hand under his lover and pinched a nipple, being rewarded with a long wanton moan from the orange head.

Taking off his lab coat, tie and shirt; the top half of his body was nude letting his berry feel his heated skin press against his slightly warm one.

Rubbing his way up Ichigo´s legs, he let his hands wander to his lover´s ass and grip the two hard globes of flesh in the palms of his hands, loving the way the hazel eyed man would purr his name.

Ichigo was in Nirvana, the feeling of his older lover´s hands kneading his ass was an erotic feeling, letting him go into a blissful blind pleasure.

Hands that where on his rear soon moved to his front unbuttoned expertly his jeans and unzipped his fly, gripping the sides of the denim cloth he let Grimmjow tug his pants along with his boxers down his legs, his erection letting itself be known; gracefully stepping out of them before resuming his place bended on Grimmjow´s work desk.

Just like a hunter to his prey, Grimmjow licked his lips admiring the scene before him; Ichigo naked bended at his desk waiting patiently for him to be fucked.

It was a fantasy coming true.

Reaching to touch the new liberated flesh, he squeezed one ass cheek, while he passed a hand through the other in a caressing touch.

"God, Grimm…that feels so good."

Holding the twin globes one in each hand, quietly he got on his knees hearing a disapproving groan from Ichigo at his lack of warmness on his back; looking at the beautiful ass in front of his face; he slowly separated his cheeks letting the small puckered hole come to view.

Admiring the already puffy hole that was just begging to be fucked, he neared his face and gave a small lick to the tiny orifice.

"Shit Grimmjow, do that again baby."

Moving his tongue around the dilated hole, he savored the taste on his sensitive muscle; he was absolutely addicted to Ichigo´s taste. Plunging his wet saliva coated tongue inside the Ichigo´s tightness he quickly started a rhythm in and out, plunging deeper every time, relishing the way his inner muscles contracted on his tongue.

"Grimm, oh god…I´m gonna cum."

Letting his wet muscle come out of Ichigo´s stretched hole he replaced it with his finger diving it deep inside while he continued to rim his ass with his tongue.

It was too much for Ichigo, he could feel his release coming, as he felt Grimmjow add another finger deep inside his ass they hit that sweet little spot that made him loose himself, closing his eyes he simply let go.

"Nyaah…Grimm." His strangled cry was heard as he came on Grimmjow´s desk, cum covering the paperwork and sticking to his stomach. The warm fuzzy feeling of afterglow filling his entire being, hearty smile on adorning on his lips; letting his body relax he slowly regained his breath.

"Oii, you´re not fallin asleep on me are ya?" Grimmjow´s voice ruined his happy peaceful moment.

"Grimm, I just had a mind blowing orgasm, please let me regain my breath and yes why not sleep…I´m quite tired right now."

"Don´t give a fuck."

The next thing heard was a belt unbuckling and thrown somewhere across the room and a fly being unzipped.

Not taking his eyes off Ichigo´s worn out form he let out a satisfying smirk on his face, mentally congratulating himself for being able to make his lover come without having to touch his dick.

Stepping out of his pants and boxers, he let a sigh out a sigh of relief as the cool air hit his already purple headed cock. Getting on top of Ichigo he nipped at his neck, "I think we´ve had enough foreplay for a day dontcha think Ichi?" He licked behind his berry´s ear.

"Aa." The soft barely audible reply was heard.

Grabbing the base of his cock he positioned himself on the already stretched hole and rubbed himself before pushing deeply inside, not stopping till he was fully sheathed inside.

"Fuck Ichi I swear your still as tight as the first time I fucked you" Muscles immediately clamped on his cock as he moved at a rapid pace inside and out grinding his hips in circular motions as he gripped the young teen´s hips to steady him.

"Shut the fuck up Grimm…ahhhh."

Careful to hit his prostate each time he thrusted inside he angled his hips and drove in harder and faster, his flesh slapping against Ichigo´s feeling like music to his ears, legs rubbing against his lover´s in a sexy caress; nails digging in, leaving red marks on berry´s unscarred skin made him grip them even harder.

Everything was driving him crazy with lust, every little moan, groan of his name, Ichigo´s hips thrusting back and meeting his every pound inside his ass; the bead of swat forming on his forehead and slipping down his chin through his chest and straight to his groin, suddenly it just wasn´t enough…he needed _more_.

"Ichi, open your legs more."

Complying the command straightaway the tanned teen spread his legs eagerly as Grimmjow pounded inside him, feeling how much deeper the blue eyed man thrusted inside him.

Grabbing his revived and already hard cock the blunet moved his hand up and down Ichigo´s shaft in a fast pace feeling his peak coming.

Speeding his pace, he hit his lover´s prostate one more time before he felt Ichigo moan spurt his seed on his hand and his inner walls clamp tightly on his member, effectively making his own orgasm arrive. Stilling himself he let out a long groan as he emptied deep inside his berry. Letting himself drop on top Ichigo after his release.

"Ughh." The air was knocked out of Ichigo for a second, when he felt Grimmjow´s much heavier body land on him.

"Sorry." His apology was muffled as he softly nuzzled his nose on the soft mass of orange hair, instantly closing his eyes and relaxing his overdone body.

"Not falling asleep on me are you Grimm?" The playful voice made him lift an eyelid open and glare at the orange head.

"Shut the fuck up, you're ruining the moment."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, know he cared about the moment. "Grimm, get off, we have to go home, come on." He coaxed his lover.

"Don´t want to."

Rolling his eyes once again, he pushed himself up with his hands effectively making Grimmjow get off his back.

"Fucking berry."

"I heard that Grimmjow."

Turning his head towards Ichigo as he reached for his pants he smirked. "It was meant to be heard shithead." Looking at the white stain of his fluids oh the front of his pants he `tsked´ with distaste.

"Where´s the bag of clothes ya brought Ichi?"

Ichigo who by know had his boxers and jeans on, was eyeing his button less shirt with horror…it was one of his favorite shirts, keyword here _was._ Glaring in Grimmjow´s direction he saw as the man out on his boxer´s and shirt; grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his ruined pants pocket and take out a smoke, lighting it and taking a puff relaxed look gracing his features.

Noticing the glare that was directed at him, Grimmjow took at step closer to Ichigo.

"What´s the lovely look for." Sarcasm deeply etched in his voice.

"You ruined my fucking shirt Grimmjow…_again_." He added as an afterthought.

"Che, I´ll buy you a new one later, now where is that damn bag?"

Narrowing his eyes at the blue eyes man, he sighed. "Under your desk, I put it there before Aizen came inside."

Finding the paper bag, he pulled out the new clean pants and stepped inside them, picking up his discarded belt and buckling them safely. Rummaging through the bag he took out his spare shirt and threw it at Ichigo´s face. "Hear wear this for now."

Flipping the finger in the blue haired man´s direction he quietly put on the shirt, folding the cuffs a couple of times before feeling satisfied with his appearance.

"I´m ready let´s go." Making his way to the door, he was stopped when warm arms where wrapped around his waist.

"That´s the third time we fuck in this hospital ya now." Placing a soft kiss on his neck tasting, the now salted skin.

Letting out a small laugh Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow´s antics."Yeah, I´m starting to think you have a hospital fetish or something."

"Me? You're the one who get turned on by medical staff."

"Yes, but I have a doctor for a lover; problem solved."

"You´re still the sick one in the relationship."

"Who is the one who has fucked me three times in the same goddamned hospital?"

"Only cuz you wanted to." A soft nuzzle to his neck.

"You´re not denying it Grimm." Ichigo´s singsong voice was heard,

"Never intended to."

"You´re fucking insane."

"I´m not the one who has a double personality and hear´s voices in his head."

**`He got ya there King´ **

_`Shiro I have enough with him, do yourself a favor and sulk in a corner will you? ´_

**`Always the nice one ne, King? ´** Sarcasm rolling of Shiro´s voice.

`I´m waiting Shiro´

**`Yeah yeah, I´m sulking in the goddamned corner happy? ´**

_`Very, can´t you see the large shit eating smile in my face? Now shut the fuck up.´_

**`Yeah I´ll do that, while Grimmy-chan does the same ta you´**

Glaring hard at Shiro he looked at Grimmjow. "At least I have a reason to be insane, what´s your excuse?"

Letting his sharp white teeth show Grimmjow happily smirked. "Don't have one, don´t need one."

"Crazy fucker."

"And ya still love me." A statement.

Ichigo´s eyes softened. "Yeah I do, you overgrown cat; now come on lets go, I still have food to make for your lazy ass."

"Che, whatever."

"Sorry to ruin your lovely lover time but Grimmy you have to leave, Aizen-sama said if you didn´t leave in the next 5 minutes he would take back your leave for the rest of the week." Nell's voice interrupted them, effectively making Grimmjow let go of Ichigo.

"Fucking asshole." The blunet muttered.

Nell smiled at her boss's cussing. "He also said to stop using the Hospital as a motel room for your coupling with Ichi."

"Yeah Yeah, we´re outta here…uh, Nell make sure they clean well my desk…it´s…dirty." He finished lamely not finding another way to say ´It´s filled with Ichi´s cum.´

"Hai Grimmy."

"Stop calling me Grimmy at work Nell."

Said girl just pouted. "But Grimmy, there´s no one here."

Grabbing his suitcase he rolled his eyes. "Do what ya want Nell, you never listen to me anyways brat."

"I do Grimmy, you just never notice. Amway's see the clothes Itsygo brought came in handy."

Hazel and Blue eyes rounded at the green haired nurse. "You planned this didn´t you brat?" Grimmjow accused while Ichigo stared at Nell.

The ´brat´ just smiled mysteriously, nobody missing the twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Maybe, maybe not; no get out of here the both of you."

Grabbing their things they made their way outside, Ichigo ruffling Nell´s hair on the way out as his good bye.

Turning to Grimmjow Nell was surprised when she felt another ruffle to her already unruly hair. "Remind me to give you a raise brat." And with those words he left a smiling Nell on the hallway.

Shaking her head at the blue eyed doctors way of saying `Thank you´ she made her way back to her duties; watching as the colorful, odd looking but nothing less handsome couple their way to the exit; vivid colored hair giving them right away.

Yes, she decided; unstressing Grimmjow using Ichigo was a really good idea.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Just click on the little button..I know you want to :D**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!**

**(Have any questions or simply wanna talk? PM me or if you wish my mail is on my profile, just click on the e-mail thingy.)**


End file.
